Strawberries and Chocolate Sauce
by SammyShadow
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki leaves to go home from his last day of school but notices Orihime acting strange when he gets home he finds his house empty and a very creepy Orihime comes visiting what will happen? Hollow Orihime!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining over the horizon and it was very peaceful birds were twittering and their was a faint breeze that gently swayed Ichigo Kurosaki's orange hair as he was walking home from his last day of school he opened his eyes and breathed in the air - it was his last day taking this route and he decided to take as much time as he wanted - he thought about his future and what he should do and he soon grew bored of that and started to think about his friends, which reminded him Orihime was acting very strangely today at school she wasn't her usual bubbly self she was very quiet and seemed to be avoiding all of her friends that day. I stopped in my tracks and sighed shaking my head but i looked up to see the sun setting "I should probably get home" I said aloud before setting off in a jog towards my home.

When i got home i had an eerie feeling and grew insanely worried as i entered my house "Dad,Yuzu,Karin im home!" I called setting my bag on the floor and removing my shoes to put in the hallway. No reply i entered the living room and sighed in relief when i saw a note set on the coffee table

"Dear Brother,

Me Karin and Dad are going out for a meal but you were late so Dad told us to leave you behind - if you want to come with us its the Chicken and Chopsticks on south avenue road ok? If you don't want to i left you some sushi and rice in the fridge just heat up the rice

- Yuzu xx"

I wasn't in the mood for going out right now so i heated up the rice and ate the sushi at the table poking at my rice i was concerned for my friends our lives had been turned upside down and around and we were expected to have a normal human life -i put my head in my hands and thought about how we could have a human life well some of us such as Orihime and Chad not Uryu so much. I thought of all my friends in the sereitei and how their lives worked out, truth was i really wanted to become a doctor like my father 'Hey king! Someone's coming you know' My inner hollow suddenly said interrupting my thoughts and not so soon after i heard a knock at the door, i removed my hands and stood up to go get the door, and to my surprise it was Orihime with a basket of bread "Hi Kurosaki~Kun" She spoke softly and i started it made me feel dizzy "Hello Orihime" I replied "Would you like to co-"I started to say as she strided straight past me "me in" I finished my eyebrows knitted together Orihime was never this rude.

I closed the door behind me and she started to investigate the house "Where's your family?" She asked me setting the bread down on the kitchen table "Umm.. They're out eating at a restaurant" I replied nervously "Oh Goody!" She replied and I swear i saw a flicker of a malicious smile on her face before i returned to her normal smile "Orihime are you ok?" I asked curiously raising my eyebrows in question she looked taken aback for a moment before replying "Yes im fine" I returned to the living room cautiously not sure if she was telling the truth and picked up the phone to speak to Urahara but there was nothing and when i put the phone back on its hook confused i saw the wire had been cut. "That's odd" I whispered my orange hair falling over my eyes as i crouched down to pick up the line, next to the cut was a pair of scissors that i swear were not there before, I soon realised that Orihime was nowhere to be seen "Orihime?" I shouted and i heard giggling from upstairs.

I went up the stairs two at a time and saw that the door to my bedroom was open slightly and there was a mysterious glow around it, it was now pitch black outside and the lights suddenly went out before flickering hesitantly "Orihime? what's happening are you ok?" I asked before running to my room and bursting in to see Orihime crouched on the floor holding something "Orihime?" I asked a slight waver in my voice.

She looked up and then started to slowly turn around and my eyes widened in fear and shock her eyes were black and orange exactly like my hollow form and half of her face was covered with a white mask with orange stripes reaching from one end to the other she had that malicious smile on her face like the one i saw earlier and i almost threw up when i saw what was in her hands. Kon had been ripped to pieces blood seeping through his arms and legs and a fearful expression on his face. Her orange hair fell over the other side of her face that wasn't covered and i stepped back an blinked.

And she was gone.

I looked around frantically she had left the remains of Kon on the floor his Mod pill crushed and i felt sorry for him i moved forward to pick up his head but was stopped by freezing cold arms ensnaring my body and holding it in place "No" She whispered in my ear and i shivered. My Substitute badge i have to reach it - its right there on my d- She saw what i was looking at and laughed "No you are mine" She said before licking my neck and earlobe "O-O-Orihime no... no i don't ... no i don't like you like this" I whispered horrified "I don't care you are mine" She replied before something hit me around the back of the head and i fell down unconscious.

When i awoke later my eyes had been glued shut with blood when i tried to move i couldn't my arms and legs had been handcuffed to the ends of my bed and the room smelt like roses, I felt cold and realised i was completely naked, i could barely see because my eyes were covered by my hair but i could see a table with strawberries and chocolate sauce on and my eyebrows knitted together in confusion "Is my Berry~Chan awake?" A sing song voice asked from the corner of the room and my head whipped around to see Orihime or whatever this thing was "I wasn't expecting it to be so big" She murmured licking her lips and pointing to my member i shuddered and when i looked back to her again she was right beside me ... Naked "Like what you see Berry~chan?" she asked me before she pressed her lips forcefully to mine and pushed her tongue in licking my insides cleanly "Mmmph!" I groaned when she pulled away i gasped for air panting and choking. "Oh im sorry my berry ... lets see shall this make you feel better?" She asked me moving down to my member My eyes widened in fear as she took a hold of it i was equally surprised when she took my entire member in her mouth causing me to arch backwards and moan loudly "Thought so" She replied before taking it back in her mouth and moving up and down her tongue swirled around the head and i kept moaning in pleasure - i hadn't felt anything like this ever before "i love it when you make that noise" She growled before she held my member in her hand and started to move it up and down faster and faster licking the head every so often.

I had almost reached my climax and she knew it "Not yet no... i want to feel you inside me" She purred i looked back down at her in fear as she stood on the bed and revealed her wet pussy and she quickly sat down of my hard leaking member juices flowing everywhere we both moaned in pleasure and i couldn't help myself from thrusting into her as she moved too "Ohh i have imagined this for so long..." She moaned grabbing her nipples and tweaking them moving them around and pleasuring herself "I - Im gonna cum!" I shouted "DO IT!" she cried before i released my steaming hot load into her she fell forward and landed on my muscular chest and snuggled up close.

She then stood up and moved over to the table of strawberries and chocolate sauce and she picked up the bowl of sauce licking her lips she moved back to me and to my amazement dumped the bowl onto my chest the cold sauce flowing almost everywhere i grunted at the coldness of it and she picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the sticky mess on my chest before eating it, I was flickering in and out of Consciousness and saw flickers of what she was doing - drawing pictures dipping and eating and such and eventually she became bored licking off the rest of the sauce from my chest she undid the handcuffs and must've tidied up because at that point i faded out of consciousness but before i did i heard her say something else "I will be back soon"

**Thanks to Kazuma Kaname for this awesome idea**


	2. Sneak Peek to chapter 2

Chapter - 2 Missing you

Many weeks had passed since the incident with the Hollow Orihime and it has seemed that she had left town for awhile but unfortunately for Ichigo ever since that day his hormones had been everywhere and he would be crying one minute shouting and ranting the next and then happy again, he never told anybody about what had happened but was still quite anxious as he came to college he remembered what he had said when he finished packing the last of his boxes as he was saying goodbye to Yuzu and Karin and his father "Don't worry about me guys get on with your lives and when i get my degrees i will come home and celebrate"

That seemed like forever during the time period he had got his drivers licence and moved to college and life seemed to be finally working out for him infact he forgot completely about Orihime until that one fateful day when he returned to his apartment after buying groceries

I opened the door to my house, I had gone to buy some snacks after college and was going to prepare dinner soon when i locked the front door behind me i whistled a tune and walked into my living room

I went as pale as sheet and dropped my bag of food a look of shock spreading over my face - for who was sitting on my couch? Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki except Rukia was tied up and gagged and looked at me with pleading eyes to help her - Orihime turned to look at me and i felt all of my blood run cold - that face again and that laugh and he felt sick because he knew somewhere deep down he loved it.

"I told you I'd be back and i brought a playmate with me!" She sung running over to me and taking my hand "I thought it would be nice to see our friends again so i got Rukia!" She continued and my expression did not falter,

Then in a demonic voice that send chills us my spine she said

"nOW THEN LETS HAVE SOME FUN!"


	3. Chapter 3 - WHAT THE

Chapter 2 - Rukia Orihime What the -

**Ok before i start this of i have something to say to a reader who said this was similar to another fan fiction and if it is i haven't seen it and this is not IchiHime Its Hollow Orihime and Ichigo and i know my grammar and spelling sucks but i have to rush my writing simply because i have a tight schedule and im not going to stop doing something i like because you say that my grammar sucks.**

**All that beside let the creepy Orihime fest start.**

She started to walk towards me and i panicked with every step she took i moved back a little too until my body was pressed up against the wall, she had a glint of evil in her eyes and she started to reach out for me I looked around frantically until i realised i had my substitute badge in my pocket, I dove my hand into the pocket and grabbed the small badge and was about to press it to my chest when a hand knocked it out of my hand and roughly grabbed me. "Put me down Orihime!" I shouted struggling to try and climb down, She sighed "Guess we will have to do it the hard way" She mumbled before she hit me over the head and again I fell unconscious.

When i awoke i had no complete idea where I was, until i realised i was blindfolded and couldn't see anyway "Ichigo are you awake?" someone whispered by my side "W-who is there?" I asked turning my head to face the noise "Its me Rukia don't you remember anyway we are both handcuffed so i cant move!?" She asked me "Yes i do but i am blindfolded you idiot and what do you mean we cant move?!" I replied. We both froze as something jumped onto the end of whatever it was we were laying on a bed maybe? and started to walk towards us "What is it?" I asked but i had no reply because Rukia had frozen in horror, "K-K-K-Kon" She replied barely audible "But that's impossible!" I cried now scared out of my wits "YoU LeT mE dIE IcHiGo!" Kon wailed monstrously his voice high pitched but raspy I was unbelieveably scared what was he going to do to me? as i closed my eyes and prepared for whatever Kon was about to do i heard a thwack noise and something fall of the bed "No Kon you cant play with my toys!" I heard that high pitched sing song voice again - Orihime "The reason i blindfolded you is so you can see my surprise Ichigo!" She sung again obviously in lust. I couldn't hear anything from Rukia beside me and I realised she had fainted "R-Rukia?" I asked my voice a squeak. Orihime sighed and then held my face in her hands "Don't look at her!" She stated - no ordered me.

I felt my blindfold being took off, and I looked in front of me to see Orihime straddling my bare chest - but that wasn't Orihime, she was pale white completely naked and her eyes were black and gold and she had a smirk on her face "Like my new look? - Its familiar isn't it?" She asked me and i soon realised who she reminded me of - My inner hollow i gasped in shock as i realised what had happened to Orihime the real one she had been taken over by a hollow.

Suddenly she kissed me again and I felt my hormones start to rage, she pulled away giggling before climbing off of my chest and looking towards my groin she then moved herself closer to my ear and said "Already hard ? i haven't even touched you yet!" She then bit my earlobe nibbling at the edges like a mouse and a cracker. She then moved a hand towards my leaking hard member and started to stroke it softly and i moaned again, but it was captured in a kiss and a tongue reaching into my mouth and licking at everything inside - and she started to stroke it harder and i arched myself back pulling away from her mouth, i could only just stifle the moan that i almost produced but i could no longer hold it when she took my member into her mouth and started to suck at a very fast pace, I moaned very loudly which awoke Rukia next to me "W-"She started before looking at what was happening and her eyes widened in shock. Orihime stopped sucking and looked up to see her and i whimpered as she stopped as quick as a flash she moved towards Rukia and started to undo her handcuff's "Rukia! I have a job for you~" Orihime explained picking up Rukia. I looked at her in shock unable to do anything as Orihime moved towards me again she put Rukia in front of my member "Suck" She ordered and I looked at Orihime horrified that she would make Rukia do something like this.

When Rukia did not move Orihime grew impatient and grabbed her head and opened her mouth using her hands and pushed it onto my soaking wet member, as she sloppily took it inside i stopped myself from moaning horrified that i could feel pleasure from something like this especially when it was forced upon her for the very first time! her head was being forced up and down by Orihime and she was crying silent tears streaming down her face and landing on my stomach, I looked down at her in sympathy but my head was pushed upwards as Orihime had moved around to kiss me she then climbed onto the bed stood up and when i looked up i could see her private area was leaking like a fountain "Now its your time to pleasure me" She purred - Rukia was still sucking unable to move for the fear of anything happening to her when Orihime sat on my face her pussy infiltrating my mouth and I was forced to lick it Orihime started to moan in pleasure fondling herself quite roughly and all i could do was lick as juices flowed into my mouth like a river she reached down and ran her hands through my hair before she stood up again and jumped off of the bed she then picked up Rukia again "W-What are you going to do?" Rukia asked and was abruptibly stopped by a hand over her mouth.

Orihime then sat her on my face and I was forced to start licking again. Taken by surprise Rukia screamed out in pleasure tightening her legs around my face - meanwhile at the back Orihime had climbed onto the bed and had started to sit herself on my cock, My moan was muffled by the juices in my mouth from Rukia but we were both arching back in pleasure, moaning and screaming and Orihime started to move up and down faster fondling Rukia quietly. I couldn't say anything as i reached my limit and moaned deeply releasing my hot salty load into Orihime's pussy as i felt a waterfall of juices flowing into my mouth. Orihime stood up and Rukia fell back we were both panting in exhaustion, Orihime quietly picked up the now sleeping Rukia and threw her over her shoulders before undoing my handcuffs

"Sweet dreams my prince..." She whispered leaving the room and my vision as i fell asleep exhausted.


End file.
